Ninjago: Gods Among Men
by Ninjago Warrior
Summary: You know the story of the Ninjago Ninjas, but you don't know these Ninjas. Set in a parallel universe, the Four Masters of Spinjitzu are a brutal force that try to maintain order on Earth. Most fear the Ninjas while others accept them. Many want the Ninjas in prison and that may soon happen when four scientists are murdered with the Ninjas as the prime suspects.
1. Meet the Ninjas

**Welcome to** _ **MY**_ **world of Ninjago. You saw the rating I gave, so you must be interested and just know that I like you already! Shits about to go down and there might be a lemon in a later chapter. Maybe. Alright, you've been warned…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Inside the largest mountain of Ninjago, every breed of Serpentine was there. They were armed with swords, shields, knives, axes, spears and about any weapon you could think of. Most of the soldiers were out in a main hanger of the mountain. The generals and a few guards, however, were behind a large metal door. The generals had just finished their formula to transform the rest of humanity into Serpentine.

The Great War between the Serpentine and Humans has gone on since the Serpentine grew legs. There have been casualties from both sides during the war. Back in the day, the Ninjas of that time defended the humans from the snakes. However, over time, the Ninjas all died out. Humans were defenseless until the Earth Army arrived.

The Earth Army was all the planets armies into one massive army. As long as humans were fighting snakes, everyone was on the same side. Then again, even the Earth Army wasn't enough to defend the people against the Serpentine. All seemed lost until a miracle happened.

Four men. Four brothers. For Ninjas stepped down from the mountains and fought off the Serpentine. These four men had the powers of Earth, Fire, Ice and Lightning inside of them. With their powers, humanity stood a chance.

Last month, the Serpentine gained the upper hand. They created a serum that turns humans into snakes using Fangpyre venom. They released it into numerous villages around the globe. Those villagers quickly turned into Serpentine mutants. The Earth Army and Ninjas have searched long and hard for the Serpentines hideout. That search came to an end today…

The Serpentine soldiers were talking amongst themselves. They sharpened their weapons and were prepared for a new Serpentine world. The generals finished their largest batch of serum and placed it in a large tube.

"Once the countdown reaches zero, the serum will launch into the atmosphere and transform every remaining human into Serpentine." Pythor, the Snake King, said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Those humans have been the bane of our ancestors for too long now! Today we claim victory." Skales, the Hybnobrai General said.

The rest of the generals laughed and agreed with him.

As the soldiers were preparing outside the large door, a large explosion erupted from the north side wall. Debris and dust flew everywhere as the Serpentine shielded their eyes. The explosion was heard beyond the metal doors.

"What was that?" Acidicus, the Venomari General, asked.

"Impossible." Pythor said shocked.

The soldiers lowered their arms to see four shadowed men stand in the new hole in the mountain. The mean walked in to reveal that they were the four Ninja! The four new Elemental Masters! Although they were trained together by the same master, each one had a different uniform from the other.

Cole, the leader and Master of Earth, was the Black Ninja. He was the tallest of the Ninja and the strongest. Cole has dark tan skin and black wavy hair. He wore the Zen Ninja suit. The all black suit had a brown strap that connected to his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist. He also had a brown belt with a gray buckle and brown boots that almost touched his knees. He didn't wear gloves or the mask. The most noticeable item of clothing Cole was wearing was his black, unbuttoned, trench coat.

Kai was the Red Ninja and Master of Fire. He the most defensive of the Ninja. Kai has light tan skin and brown pointy hair. He wore the Zukin Ninja suit with a few changes as well. The shirt part of the uniform was Red and he had brown strappings covering the right side of his chest. He also wore brown wrist guards. Kai had Black gloves and pants. Instead of a traditional Ninja mask, Kai wore a black Hood and Red scarf.

Zane was the White Ninja and Master of Ice. Zane was had the most stealth of the ninja. He has pale white skin and very light blonde hair. Zane wore the Stone Armor ninja suit. The torso was all white with the silver shoulder armor covering the upper part of his torso as well. Two gray strappings folded over the other as they connected to his gray belt making an X shape. Zane also had a white sash that dropped from his belt. His pants and gloves were black with silver boots and gauntlets. Zane was the only one to wear a traditional Ninja mask, but he added red goggles to it.

Finally there was Jay, the Blue Ninja and Master of Lightning. He was the fastest of the ninja. Jay had medium white skin and short orange hair. Jay wore a combination of the Elemental and Tournament Ninja suits. Although the suit was mostly black, the blue details in at the edge of the robe opening stood out. The pants were also black but had blue strappings on them. Jay ripped off the sleeves of his uniform and wore black fingerless gloves.

The Serpentine were shocked that the Ninjas found their secret base.

"Knock, knock." Kai smirked.

"Geez, how long has this been here?" Jay asked.

"Long enough." Zane said.

"Cole! You were ordered to wait for backup!" Someone yelled from a radio.

Each of the Ninjas wore earpieces to stay in touch with one another and with Nya, who was at the Ninjas secret base. Cole tapped his earpiece.

"Colonel Dareth, how the hell did you hack our frequency?" Cole asked.

"It doesn't matter. You were all ordered to wait for us before the final attack!" Dareth yelled.

During the war, the Ninja and Earth Army joined together to fight the Serpentine. However the Ninja don't take orders well. Dareth was the colonel of the Earth Army. He led his troops in his brown armored uniform into battle and won with victories.

"We couldn't wait anymore so we decide to act. 80% of the world are mutating into snakes and soon everyone else with them remember?" Cole said sarcastically. "Nya, have you found his source?"

Back in Ninjago City, Nya was in Ninja Towers, the ninja's base. She was sitting behind a large computer and had a keyboard at her fingertips.

"Yes, I have." Nya said.

"Get rid of him." Cole said.

Nya typed and code and Dareth couldn't communicate with the Ninja anymore.

"What are you standing around for? Destroy them!" Pythor yelled from the speakers.

The Serpentine all charged at the Ninja. Kai, Zane, and Jay were ready to fight, but Cole stopped them.

"Wait. Remember the plan." Cole reminded them.

They all looked at one another before standing up straight.

The Serpentine ran closer to them.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Kai said.

"Not yet. Let them get closer." Cole said.

The Serpentine were running towards them with great speed.

"Cole?" Jay asked.

"Almost." Cole smirked.

The Serpentine were almost to the ninja.

"Cole, now would be an excellent time while they're running straight at us." Zane said.

The Serpentine were literary one yard away from the ninjas. As soon as Cole saw this, he stepped on the ground, hard. Cracks appeared and the very ground started to move up. In the blink of an eye, sword sharp stalagmites grew up from the ground at a tilted angle covering the Ninjas. The Serpentines that were running in front, couldn't stop themselves in time.

The stalagmites stabbed them straight through their bodies. Blood and internal organs stained the rocks and cave floors of a few hundred Serpentine. The remaining Serpentine were shocked to see their fellow members die in such a horrific way. They looked up to Cole, who smirked.

After that, Kai's entire body caught on fire and he flew into the air. Jay's arms were covered in Lightning and he Dan to the right. Zane's hands became Ice and claws grew from his fingers as he ran left. Cole pushed the stalagmites back down in the Earth and walked forward.

Kai was in the air as he burned the Serpentine with his fire. A few were on ledges of the walls of the mountain firing arrows at him. However, as the arrows got closer to his body, they burst into flames. Kai spewed fire from his hands at the bottom of the ledges they were on. The ledges would break and fall into Serpentines on the ground, killing them instantly.

Jay fired Lightning from his hands to the Serpentine near him. They would die as soon as the lightning hit them. Jay was able to keep a few Serpentine back with his Lightning, but a few got close to him. If that did happen, Jay would grab their heads and electrocute them.

Zane ran around the cave slashing Serpentine bodies with his Ice claws. Blood covered his claws, but he didn't care. Zane ran again and slashed a few of their throats. One soldier ran towards Zane. Once the Snake was close enough, Zane stabbed him through the chest. More Serpentine circled Zane, but they kept their distance from him. Instead of running this time, Zane froze them all with his Ice.

Cole was using his own strength to kill off the Serpentine. A single lunch from Cole hard enough could break your skull. So that's what he was doing. Every now and then, Cole would use his Earth powers to make more stalagmites stab the Serpentine. A Squad of soldiers were running up to Cole so he used his powers to open the ground up so they would fall into it. Cole then closed the ground.

Eventually, the Ninjas made their way back together again. However, only half of the Serpentine were dead, the other half were running towards them again.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get to the generals." Cole said.

"Does anyone have any other plans?" Jay asked.

"I do. Kai come with me, Jay stand behind us." Zane said.

Zane and Kai were facing the Serpentine who were running towards them. Jay stood behind them.

"Kai, fire the at the same time at the same place I do. This should work." Zane said.

"Uh should?" Kai asked.

"Now!" Zane yelled.

Kai and Zane fired their Elemental powers at the same time at the same place. Fire and Ice met together to form a ball of energy in front of the remaining Serpentine, who stopped running. The ball of energy soon fired a beam right at the Serpentine. That beam was only water.

The remaining Serpentine all got soaked with the water from Kai and Zane. The water soon flooded the cave floor. Knowing what was about to happen, Cole dose part of the ground so that he and his friends weren't standing in the water. Soon after, Kai and Zane stopped.

"You think water can kill us!?" One Serpentine yelled.

"Of course not. But Lightning can." Zane said.

Right after Zane finished his sentence, Jay threw a single Lightning bolt right at the water. The lightning travels through the water and found its way to the soaked Serpentine. Lightning covered their wet bodies as they were electrocuted. Skin melted off, eye balls exploded from skulls, and a few heads blew up. Very quickly, the remaining Serpentine died. Steam rose up from their bodies.

"Let's finish this." Kai said.

Cole made a path raise up from the ground so they wouldn't step into the water. The Ninjas all ran down the rock path to meet the large metal door.

"Allow me." Cole said as he cracked his knuckles.

On the other side of the door, the generals were up on the catwalk next to their rocket, while the soldiers were all standing in front of the metal door with their weapons in hand.

"Nothing can get through this door!" One said.

As he finished his sentence, the metal door fell down and crushed the Serpentine soldiers. Water rushed into the room and a few bodies as well. The four ninja walked on the door and saw the generals.

The Ninjas jumped in their air and landed on the catwalk. The Serpentine generals all slithered in different directions. Skaildor and Acidicus ran into a flying Kai.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Idiot. Your time is up." Kai told them.

Before they could react, Kai burned Skaildor and Acidicus alive with his powers.

Fangtom slithered into Jay. He screamed and turned around. However, Jay grabbed Fangtom's heads and pulled them closer to him.

"What's the matter? Shocked to see me?" Jay joked.

Jay then electrocuted Fangtom's heads until they died.

Skales slithered right into Zane's trap. Skales was frightened when he saw Zane, who stood there. Before Skales could run away, Zane stabbed his claws right into Skales chest and pulled out his beating heart.

Pythor backed away from the three Ninjas who just murdered his fellow Serpentine.

"Stay away!" Pythor screamed.

They kept walking until Pythor back up into Cole. Cole grabbed Pythor's neck and lifted him up in the air.

"You're the last Serpentine ever, Pythor. How does that make you feel?" Cole asked.

"It doesn't matter. Soon, all of Earth will become Serpentine. It's only a matter of seconds." Pythor laughed.

Everyone turned their heads to see the small rocket getting ready to launch.

"Zane!" Jay yelled.

Zane jumped right in front of the ticket and knelt down to its height.

"You cannot stop that launch, human." Pythor told him.

"I'm not trying to." Zane said.

The rocket launched and flew in the mountain before launching out of the opening above the mountain. The Ninjas had shocked looks on their faces while Pythor had a large grin. The rocket flew in the sky and into the atmosphere. Once their, it exploded and a blue snow fell down from it.

"Prepare for a new age of Serpent—Wait why is it blue? The serum is green." Pythkr asked.

"Because I just switched out the Serpentine serum for the cure." Zane said as he showed Pythor the vile of Serpentine serum.

The cure for the serum snowed down all over Earth. When the cure touched the mutated Serpentine humans, they soon transformed back into regular humans.

"What did you do?" Pythor asked.

"Save the planet. " Kai said.

"The infected have just been cured and the non-infected have been…Extra cured!" Jay said.

"The war is over, Pythor. We won." Zane said.

Pythor gulped.

"So what happens to me?"

Cole looked at him and smirked.

Five helicopters landed outside of the mountain as the blue snow continued to fall. Soldiers of the Earth Army ran out with machine guns in hand. At the front of them was Col. Dareth. The soldiers ran into the mountain and scanned the area.

"Jesus Christ." Dareth gasped.

Everyone saw all the Serpentine dead on the ground. Not even dead, but murdered.

"Sir, I have four targets moving from that room." One soldier said.

The four "targets" were revealed to be the ninjas.

"Hold your fire. It's just the ninja." Dareth said as the soldiers lowered their guns.

"The Calvary has arrived." Cole laughed.

"Too bad the story's over." Zane said.

"You were given orders." Dareth said.

"And we didn't listen, thank Spinjitzu. If we did, the world would be all Snake right now." Kai said.

"Yeah, we just saved the entire planet." Jay said.

"And killed an entire species!" Dareth reminded them.

"Casualties of war." Zane told him.

"I can't even believe you all right now. The president is not going to be happy. Where's Pythor? " Dareth said.

Cole held up the severed head of Pythor.

"Why are you taking that?" Dareth shook his head.

"Trophy room." Cole answered.

"Fine. Just…Go! Get outta here!" Dareth yelled.

The Ninjas walked passed Dareth and headed towards the hole they made.

"One things for sure: There's gonna be a lot of Snake skin products for the next year!" Jay joked.

The last sound of the Ninjas was them laughing before they all left the Earth Army.

"Dicks." Dareth grumbled.

 **That was my version of Ninjago. The Ninjas uniforms were based off of joshuad17's drawing designs on Deviantart. They are awesome so check them out if you can. I am really excited to get this story going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!**

 **Review!**


	2. Heroes Return

**Thanks to MowsTrap and Guest for being the first reviewers of this story! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad you are loving this! It makes me so happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

The entire planet was celebrating right now. The Serpentine War had finally ended today after so many decades. The people cheered, partied, and celebrated. Every single city on Earth was out celebrating today. Every city, but Ninjago City.

When the Ninjas returned home to Ninja Towers, they were met by _another_ angry mob. As the Ninjas walked into their home, they were met with harsh words.

"You're all monsters!"

"You're not gods!"

"You may have protected us from the Serpentine but who's going to protect us from you!?"

"Murderers!"

"Monsters!"

These words fell on deaf ears as the Ninjas closed the doors behind them. However, the mob stayed and continued to protest.

The Ninjas rode the elevator all the way to the top floor. The doors open to reveal a huge room. In the center of it was Nya's computers. Behind that was a large couch and flat screen TV. To the right was a bar and to the left was a hallway with the rooms down it.

"We're home, Nya." Kai said.

Nya turned around.

"Hey, guys." Nya greeted them with a smile.

Nya was wearing a black tank top and Red jacket with a Phoenix symbol on the back. She was wearing blue jeans and had her hair in a ponytail. Nya also wore black glasses on her head.

"Good job on defeating the Serpentine. " Nya said.

"Only good job?" Zane asked as he took off his mask.

"I saw the way you slaughtered them. It was either good job or me telling you to clean up the mess." Nya smirked.

"Hey, those snakes paralyzed you and killed our sensei! They got what they deserved." Kai said as he took a seat.

During the course of the war, Nya was injured badly. The snakes stormed their monastery and attacked. Nya was paralyzed from the waist down and the Ninjas sensei was murdered.

Nya rolled her wheel chair up the ramp to greet Jay.

"But at least we're safe now." Jay said as he hugged Nya.

"Yeah, we are." Nya smiled.

Cole walked down the hallway and into the Ninjas trophy room. On the walls were many weapons and artifacts from the Serpentine and other villains the Ninjas fought. Cole scalped Pythor's head on the way to Ninjago City and placed the skull on the wall. Cole then walked to another wall and knelt down in front of a wooden staff.

"We did it, Sensei Garmadon. We stopped the Serpentine. All thanks to you training and believing in us. You can rest in piece now." Cole whispered.

Zane was typing away at the computers, Kai was reading a book, Jay was watching TV, and Nya was staring out the window when Cole joined them. All of their masks were off and Cole put his Trench Coat in his room. Cole put ice in a small glass and poured in whiskey. Jay flipped channels and stopped once he saw the news.

"All of the Serpentine dead. No not dead, but slaughtered. Burned alive, electrocuted, heads torn off, skulls broken, frozen solid and even melted. A literal house of horrors." Gale Gossip of the News reported.

"Won't she ever shut up?" Nya asked as she rolled over to the bar.

"The Serpentine are extinct now and the Ninjas are the ones who killed them. Granted, we at with war with them." Gale said.

"I was wondering when she was gonna say that." Cole said.

"But are we at war with Ninjas now?" Gale said.

Everyone turned to look at the screen.

"Without the Serpentine to kill anymore, are regular humans the new targets for the Ninja?" Gale asked.

"We don't kill humans!" Kai said angrily.

"Well…Sometimes." Zane said as he went back to typing.

"Only if they're evil or a massive threat." Jay corrected.

"It's not like we were warned about them years prior." Gale said as the screen switched to a meeting with Congress.

On the screen now was Dr. Julien who was speaking to the government.

"The Ninjas are too powerful to be kept unchecked. They have powers no one has ever seen before. And they all got them from accidents! Cole was an archeologist, Kai a former mercenary, Jay was a technician, and Zane was a former student of mine." Dr. Julien said.

"So much for secrets." Kai said.

"Well not everyone on the team wears a mask." Jay said.

"Shh." Cole said.

"What will happen when the Ninjas are tired of working with us? What happens when they say enough and fire their powers down on us from their so called Ninja Towers? Then who will be in control?" Julien asked.

"Not you, buddy. Not anymore." Cole said as he turned off the TV.

"Why do you even listen to them? They hate us." Nya said.

"Don't let the crowds down their fool you, Nya. They are not _la gente comun_." Cole said as he stood up and walked to the window.

"Cole, what did I say about you speaking Spanish in front of my girlfriend?" Jay asked.

"Relax, Jay, you're my one and only." Nya winked. "But what does it mean?"

"Ordinary people. They yell and scream at us, but deep down they know we're right. In fact, there are some who would want us to take over. Tell her, Zane." Cole said.

"22% domestically. 29% world wide." Zane said without looking away from the computer.

"Revolutions have been built on less. Imagine a world where we could land in any country and stop it all. No more squalor, wars, crimes, all of it. All those little dots down there connected to a single productive purpose. A world brought together as one." Cole said.

"Under us?" Nya asked.

"Under us." Cole smirked.

"Wow, you just got less sexy." Nya said.

"Yes, I don't have to start over!" Jay cheered.

"I'm not saying we should do it, but if left with no other choice we could. We have the power." Cole said.

"Please, Cole. Even if we did, there's always someone who will revolt and others who will follow him. What do we do about them then?" Kai asked as he continued to read his book.

Cole fired a single blast of his Earth powers at Kai's book. The book turned brown and then crumbled to dust.

"That answer your question?" Cole smirked.

"Yes, but now I don't know if Captain Ahab gets the white whale." Kai said.

"Don't start the new world order without me, your Majesty. I'll be back." Zane said as he pulled his mask over his face.

"Where are you off to? I'm going to need my top general." Cole joked.

"I'm going to visit Cyrus Borg. He said he needs me." Zane said.

"What! You never visit Borg, it's always video chat with you." Kai said.

"Maybe Gwen's there today." Jay joked.

Zane didn't reply.

"She's there, called it!" Jay said.

"What difference does it make if she's there?" Zane asked.

"Because you like her, Mr. Icicle." Nya teased.

"She's Cyrus' wife." Zane said as he opened the window.

"Doesn't matter, brother. We know how you feel." Kai said.

"Does she feel the same way?" Cole asked.

"Well…Maybe one time." Zane admitted before jumping out of the window.

He fired a beam if Ice from his hand and slid down the slide he made. He continued this until he was out of sight from the Ninjas.

"He certainly has a past with those two." Kai said.

"We all have our pasts, Kai. And each one of them is horrible." Cole said.

"Not all of ours." Jay said.

"Didn't you tell us that your wife left you?" Nya asked.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that bitch." Jay said as he rubbed his chin. "You're right, Cole, our lives did suck."

"Emphasis on did." Cole said.

"Still can't believe that Sensei Garmadon found us right after our accidents." Kai said.

"A little suspicious, don't you think?" Nya asked.

"Not really. It wasn't really right after. Well for me it wasn't." Cole said.

"Me neither, but still not long after." Jay admitted.

"He did say we were the chosen ones." Kai said.

"And we are." Cole told them.

"Well, were. We don't have anyone to fight." Jay said.

"Just because the Serpentine are dead, doesn't mean you guys still can't protect the world from evil. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before we spring into action again." Nya told them.

"On the other hand, it gives us time for a little R and R." Jay said as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ninjago, Colonel Dareth and his men returned to their base with the remains of the Serpentine. President Chen was there to greet him once he got off the helicopter.

"Mr. President!" Dareth saluted.

"At ease, Dareth." President Chen said. "What have you brought?"

"The bodies of all the Serpentine." Dareth said as buckets were taken off the helicopters.

"Ugh, that smell! Get them inside before I vomit." Chen whined.

"What exactly are you planning to do with the Serpentine?" Dareth asked.

"The government wants to study them to see what makes them what they are." Someone from behind said.

"Colonel Dareth, allow me to introduce to you…" Chen started.

"Dr. Julien. Smartest man in the planet." Dareth said as he held out his hand.

"Flattery will get you know where in this world. But it's a great way to get me to like you." Julien said as he shook his hand.

Dr. Julien was an elderly man with snow white hair, thick glasses, wrinkles, and a cane. He had a white lab coat on and black pants.

"Dr. Julien wants to study these creatures." Chen said.

"I hope just study. I don't need anyone adding cyborg limbs to them and bringing them back to life." Dareth joked.

"That's just science fiction, Col. That'd be like me building a robot with feelings." Julien said.

"Didn't mean to offend you, doctor. You should have enough here." Dareth said.

"Too bad almost none them are in perfect condition." Julien said.

"The Ninjas got a little rambunctious." Dareth said.

"They are great allies and they stopped the war. For once we may be at peace." Chen said.

"Perhaps." Julien said.

"You don't really believe they will turn on us, do you?" Dareth asked.

"I like to plan ahead. Let's just say if they do, I will be ready for them. Although I hope I don't have to because one of them was a student of mine." Julien explained.

"Zane right?" Dareth asked.

"Yes." Julien answered. "He was like a son to me. He was the smartest in my class. Then he and Cyrus Borg thought they found a way to cure his cancer with nanites and liquid nitrogen. We all know what happened next."

"They do have their pasts." Chen said.

"I'll say. Me and Kai have a history. I know his whole story." Dareth said.

"Dr. Julien, we are ready." An intern said.

"Alright. Well, gentlemen, I'd love to stay here and discuss Ninja with you, but I have Serpentine to dissect." Julien said as he walked of.

 **In the next chapters, I'm going to reveal the Ninjas pasts and the accidents that made them. It's going to be pretty epic.**

 **Review!**


	3. Cole's Origin

**Thanks to Darkrainbow for your review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Heroes aren't born. They're created.

The Ninjas were not born with their powers. They were not passed down from generation. The Ninja received their powers from accidents. Horrible, terrifying accidents.

 _ **5 years earlier…**_

Cole and his team of treasure hunters jumped out of their dune buggy. Cole held a map up while the other four carried bags, shovels, flashlights, etc.

"I found it. The Temple of Onua." Cole said.

" _We_ found it." A woman, Megan, said.

"Come on, guys." Cole said.

The team walked up to the pyramid shaped temple. Cole stood in front of the temple doors and read the inscription.

"Those who steal my treasure will be cursed with Earth." Cole read aloud.

"What does that mean?" Grant asked.

"It's nothing. They're just trying to scare us. Get the dynamite." Cole answered.

Two other men put sticks of dynamite all around the door.

"Are we sure this is wise? There must be some way inside." Megan said.

"Maybe, but this way is more fun!" Clutch said.

Jack then pushed the lever down and all of the dynamite exploded. Debris flew everywhere. When the dust cleared, a hole was left in the door.

"Come on." Cole said.

"Cole, why the rush?" Megan asked.

"The world is being overrun by snakes! If we get Onua's weapon, the Scythe of Quakes, we could control the very ground they walk on. Now, let's go!" Cole said.

"We're archeologists, Cole." Clutch told him.

"Yeah, and I'm a treasure hunter. I hired you to help me find this and get what was inside." Cole explained.

"You said we would put the Scythe in a museum." Megan said.

"And we will. Once we kill every last Serpentine." Cole said as he walked into the temple.

With not much choice, the other four followed Cole into the temple. It was dark at first, but Cole and Grant each lit a torch on the walls and the rest carried flashlights.

As they walked through the temple, booby traps would spring up now and then. However, Cole was prepared for this and trigger the traps on purpose before continuing on. He may be after the weapon, but Cole did care for the safety of his current team.

After hours of walking, Cole, Grant, Megan, Clutch and Jack saw their goal: The Scythe of Quakes.

"Finally." Cole whispered.

Cole head straight for the Scythe.

"Careful, Cole." Megan warned.

"I always am." Cole said as he accidentally stepped on another trap.

The ground beneath the team began to shake. Piece by piece, the ground began to fall into an abyss. Cole ran across and jumped on to the steps that led up to the Scythe. The others weren't so quick. They each ran for the steps, but more of the ground began to fall. Grant, Clutch and Megan made it to the safe zone, but Jack stepped through a hole and quickly grabbed the ledge.

"Help!" Jack yelled.

Acting fast, Grant grabbed one of Jack's arms and Clutch grabbed the other. Megan then tried to pull on their legs to help, but she wasn't strong enough. Cole, meanwhile, was almost to the top of the steps.

"Cole, help!" Megan screamed.

Cole turned his head and saw them slipping into the abyss.

"I'm coming!" Cole yelled.

As he turned to help, the Scythe began to lower slowly into the place that was holding it.

"No." Cole gasped.

Cole turned around to grab it.

"Cole!" Megan shrieked.

Cole turned his head back in forth. The Scythe was the reason he came here, but his team was the reason he got there. Cole was at a loss. Megan turned her head and met Cole's eyes.

"What's for lives compared to the world?" He asked.

Cole turned around and grabbed the Scythe.

"Bastard." Megan whispered.

She tried to pull everyone up, but she wasn't strong enough. Before they all fell in, Cole pulled everyone up over the side. Everyone quickly sat up and were gasping for air. They looked at Cole and he smiled.

"We got it." Cole laughed.

Megan slapped him across the face.

"You almost let us die!" Megan yelled.

"But I didn't." Cole said.

"You went for the Scythe before us." Jack said.

"We came here to stop the war." Cole reminded them.

"And I thought we were friends." Grant said.

That last comment hit Cole right in his heart. He looked down at the Scythe in his hands and saw his own reflection. He then looked at everyone with angry looks on their faces.

"Guys—" Cole started.

The Scythe then began to glow gold.

"What the?" Clutch said.

The Scythe then exploded and a mixture of sand, dust, and rocks began to circle Cole in a tornado.

"Cole!" Megan screamed.

Cole was telling in the tornado. The tornado elements would hit Cole all over his body and even go inside of his skin. Cole was covered in blood and bruises. From inside of the tornado, a ghost appeared. That ghost was the spirit of Onua.

"Those who steal my treasure will be cursed with Earth." Onua spoke.

Onua fired a beam of energy into Cole's body. It felt like a boulder punched him in the stomach. Onua then fired four more energy beams at Cole's friends. The tornado stopped and Cole fell on the ground. Cole quickly jumped on his feet and looked at his hands. They were now made of rock. That soon traveled all over his body. Cole was now made of stone.

"Cole!" Grant yelled.

Cole looked up and saw everyone else turning into stone. Except…they were turning into statues.

"Help us!" Grant yelled before being trapped in rock.

"I can't move!" Jack said.

"Tell my kids I love them!" Clutch yelled before turning.

"Megan." Cole gasped.

She was the last to turn to stone. She fell on the floor and was holding her stomach. Cole ran to her and put her head on his lap.

"Megan, no." Cole said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you remember the night we spent together in my tent?" Megan asked.

"Yeah?" Cole said confused.

"Well…I think I might be pregnant." Megan smiled.

"What!? Are you sure!?" Cole asked.

"I've been having morning sickness for the past week. I think I'm pregnant with our baby." Megan said with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would've taken you to a hospital to be sure." Cole said, also with tears in his eyes.

"You were so focused on the scythe. I didn't want to be a burden." Megan said with the Stone starting to cover her body.

Cole began to cry softly. He picked up Megan's hand and began to kiss it.

"I'm so sorry." Cole cried.

Before Megan could reply, the rock took over her body and turned her into a statue.

"Megan!" Cole yelled.

When she didn't reply, Cole yelled out in pain. As an insult to injury, Megan's body crumbled to dust. This only caused Cole to cry louder.

"By the Gods…What have I become?" Cole asked himself.

"The Cursed Earth Man." Onua's spirit spoke before fading away.

As the spirit left, the entire temple began to shake. Cole sat there as the Temple of Onua fell down on top of him. The temple was destroyed as night fall came. Sand blew over the remains as the moon rose into the sky.

After hours of sitting, Cole finally dug himself out of the ground.

"I'm a monster." Cole told himself.

"No, my son, you are so much more." An elderly voice said.

Cole turned around and saw an old man with black and white robes and a staff walk up to him.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"I am Sensei Garmadon and I have been waiting for this day." The old man said.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"You, Cole. You have to Earth inside of you now." Garmadon said.

"Wait a second. Garmadon? You were that Sensei who trained all of the ninjas when the war started!" Cole said.

"My Ninjas protected this world from the Serpentine, but sadly they are gone. The Earth Army believes they can protect this world, but they won't get anywhere without Elemental Masters." Garmadon said.

"I don't understand." Cole said.

"I want to train you and three other men to become Elemental Masters. Earth, Fire, Ice and Lightning make up this very world. Along with other lesser elements." Garmadon started.

"Me? Become a Ninja?" Cole asked.

"You wanted to make a difference in the war, son. Now you can. Join me and your new brothers to become powerful protectors of this world. I can train you go use your abilities." Garmadon said.

"I wasn't born like this!" Come said angry.

"I know. Let me help you. I can train you to use your new powers and to heal you." Garmadon said.

"Heal me?" Cole said confused.

"You don't want to be stick like this now. All rock covered and disgusting, do you?" Garmadon asked.

"…No." Cole answered as he looked down.

Garmadon touched Cole's shoulder and his human form returned. Cole looked at himself and jumped to see his face back. Cole looked at Garmadon.

"Join me. Do right by Megan and your unborn child. Don't let their deaths for your selfish needs be for nothing. Make them both proud." Cole said.

Cole looked back down at the ground.

"If you decide to join me, you can find my monastery at the top of Mount. Spinjitzu." Garmadon said as he took his hand away.

Cole returned to his rock form and looked around only to see that Garmadon had vanished.

"Mt. Spinjitzu." Cole whispered as he looked up.

Stars covered the desert sky. A few twinkled back at Cole. Cole took them as a message from his team that died in the temple and smiled.

"For you, Megan. And for you, mi hijo." Cole whispered.

Cole then jumped into the buggy, started it up and drove through the desert.

 ***Licks crumbs from Darkrainbow's cookies off fingers.***

 **Mm! Delicious, thank you. Hope you all like Cole's backstory because I loved it! Get ready for Kai's here real soon.**

 **Mi hijo=My child.**

 **Review!**


	4. Kai's Origin

**Thanks to Darkrainbow, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl and Guest for your reviews. Story's got over 100 views on it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Kai was probably the most related to a Ninja than any of his brothers. Before Kai trained to be a ninja, he was once a mercenary on a team of three. His other two teammates were Ronin and Morro. Five years earlier, they were joined by soldier Dareth go locate an item stolen from Dr. Julien. The thieves were none other than the Serpentine.

In Ninjago City, Morro sat on the side of a bridge with cars driving behind and below him. He sat there listening to his small radio and drawing a picture. Morro was the most insane of the group.

"They say: Go, go! We know the fight we know the drill." Morro sang along to the radio.

On the street below him, a couple of black trucks drove past everyone with great speed.

"Kinda wish I wore my Red suit today instead of this one." Morro said as he looked at his green and black uniform. "That way bad guys can't see me bleed."

Morro put his picture down and turned his radio off as the trucks drove closer to driving under him.

"Let's hope these snakes are wearing their brown pants." Morro said.

Morro jumped from the bridge and kept his body straight. He then spun around so that he was facing the way if the truck. As the truck drove, Morro crashed through the glass sun roof and landed in an empty seat.

The crash made the truck swerve a bit and made everyone jump inside.

"*Kon'nichiwa! Watashinonamaeha Morodesu!" Morro yelled in Japanese.

All of the snakes looked at Morro as he turned his head to the right to meet a Venomari.

"There's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant, Trevor." Morro said.

Morro elbowed the Snake in the head and punched the Fangpyre on his left. Morro then unbuckled the Fangpyre's belt and loved him out of the car. The truck then ran over his body.

The Venomari shoved Morro's face into the seat.

"Ooh! This is rich Caribbean leather." Morro said with his face pushed against the seat.

Morro then kicked the Venomari face over and over again until he broke it's neck. Morro climbed up to the front of the truck.

"Excuse me, but is this the emergency brake?" Morro said.

Before the last Serpentine could react, Morro pulled the lever and the car suddenly stopped. Once it did, it flipped all over the street. Other cars did their best to avoid it.

"That's the signal!" Kai yelled as he put his binoculars down.

Kai, Ronin, and Dareth sat in their own truck and watched from afar as Morro did his part of the plan. Dareth put the truck I. drive and drove towards the crash.

The other trucks that had the Serpentine soon pulled over. The Serpentine all got out of the cars and ran to the crashed truck with their weapons in hand. They stood a few feet back with their weapons pointed at the crashed truck.

The truck flipped on it's side and one of the wheels was still spinning. Someone on the inside put one of the windows down. The Serpentine raised their weapons.

"WAIT!" Morro yelled as he held his arms up.

The Serpentine stood there, perplexed as they looked at Morro.

"Were any of you at Stix the day it was destroyed?" Morro asked.

"At Stix? I lead the attack against it." A Hybnobrai laughed.

"Oh, alright." Morro said.

In the blink of an eye, Morro jumped out of the truck in a flip, pulled out a gun, and shot the Hybnobrai in the head. The Hybnobrai fell over dead as Morro stood on top of the trick now.

"That was my home, you sons of bitches." Morro said angry.

Before the Serpentine could attack Morro, Kai and the others showed up in their truck. The windows were down so Ronin could shoot the Serpentine. Dareth drove over a few of them while others jumped out of the way. Kai jumped out of the truck with a katana and attacked the Serpentine. Dareth parked the truck and he and Ronin then got out and shot the snakes.

Morro put his gun away and then pulled out two katanas. Kai and Morro cut and stabbed the Serpentine at close range as Ronin and Dareth shot them from farther away.

Kai jumped into the air with all eyes on him. He then landed in the middle of a Squad of Serpentine. Kai wasted no time attack. He threw his sword down on the shield of a Constrictai. A Venomari was running up behind him so Kai jumped in their and let him crash into the shield. Kai came back down and killed the Venomari.

Kai then quickly blocked the Sword of a Hybnobrai. Ki pushed it off of him and then pulled out a gun. Kai didn't hesitate as he shot each Snake that was coming up after him. After an intense battle, all of the Serpentine were dead.

Kai turned around and saw his team. Morro pulled his swords out of a Fangpyre's body, Ronin was reloading his guns and Dareth was changing his clip. Behind Dareth, one last Serpentine crawled up behind him.

"Dareth, duck!" Kai yelled as he shot his gun.

Dareth quickly dropped to the ground as the Serpentine was shot in his stomach and fell on the floor.

"Thanks." Dareth thanked.

"Don't mention it. Now it's time for questions." Kai said.

Kai walked up to the Hybnobrai he shot and pulled him up. Kai held on to his shoulder so his legs were laying on the ground.

"I think you shot me in the stomach." The Hybnobrai said.

"There's no fooling you." Morro said.

"The Red crystal you stole from the government. Where is it!?" Kai asked.

"Why do you care? You're mercenaries." The Hybnobrai said.

"We hired them to get the crystal back. So where is it?" Dareth said.

"You work in the army and you hired these men to get a crystal! The Earth Army is becoming desperate." Hybnobrai laughed.

Kai put his gun to the Hybnobrai's head.

"Where is the crystal?" Kai asked.

"You won't kill me." The Hybnobrai said.

Kai cocked his gun.

"Where is it?" Kai asked again.

"…Birchwood Forest. We took it there to study. To make into weapons. That's all I know I swear." The Hybnobrai said.

"Good boy." Kai said.

Kai then head-butted the Hybnobrai and it fell on the ground.

"Well take him in custody. He'll tell us more secrets after we—" Dareth started.

He was interrupted by a gunshot.

Dareth was shocked to see that Kai shot the Hybnobrai in the head. Brain pieces and blood stained the road they were standing on. Kai put his gun away and walked to Dareth.

"You hired us to get the Red crystal back. That's our mission. We got a location so lets go." Kai said.

"And don't forget about paying is either." Ronin smirked.

The three mercenaries got in the truck and waited for Dareth. He sighed and got in the driver's seat and drove off.

The rest of the day was driving all the way to Birchwood Forest. It was mostly silent until they started to talk again. Morro, however, did most of the talking. Nightfall came when they finally reached the forest base. The four men climbed a tree and Dareth looked through some binoculars.

"I think after I get paid, I'm gonna go on a vacation. Somewhere warm and sunny!" Morro said.

"Do you ever shut up, Morro?" Kai asked.

"Only when I'm asleep." Morro answered.

"I see the crystal. The snakes still have it in its syringe gun." Dareth said.

"Guess they couldn't figure out how to open it." Kai said.

"Hello, payday!" Ronin laughed.

The four men fired grappling hooks above the windows. When they were secured, they all jumped from the trees. The rode the zip lines as each one of them pulled out guns and fired at the windows. The bullets broke through the glass and then they all kicked through them.

Kai and Morro pulled out their swords again while Ronin and Dareth kept their guns out and fired. The Serpentine in the base weren't prepared so they didn't have their weapons out. All the Serpentine in the room died quickly.

Then men put their weapons away and Ronin grabbed the crystal.

"Got it." Ronin said.

Dareth sighed while Kai and Ronin high fived.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I'll make sure you're all paid after the crystal is back in Julien's hands. " Dareth said. "Now let's get out of here before more Serpentine come."

"Right behind you, Dareth. But before we leave…" Ronin said.

Ronin then injected Kai with the energy from the Red Crystal.

"OW!" Kai yelled.

"Ronin, what the hell!?" Morro asked.

Ronin pulled out his gun and shot Morro in the arm. Morro fell back against the wall and Kai fell on his knees as he clutched his arm. Dareth pulled out a gun, but Ronin shot it our of his hand and pointed his gun at Dareth.

"Why?" Dareth asked. "Do you know how dangerous that crystal is? Julien created it in his lab months ago and it set everything on fire."

"I know. He was to begin human testing soon, but the snakes took the crystal. " Ronin said.

"Human testing was going to be a lot safer than what you did. It's still dangerous." Dareth said.

Kai was grunting and sweating hard during all of this.

"I want to know why you did that? What do you care about science?" Dareth asked.

"Nothing. But my newest client wanted to know what would happen. And he's paying me a lot of money to live feed this to him." Ronin answered.

"Newest client?" Kai grunted.

"We paid you $500,000 to bring the crystal back. How much is you "new client laying you?" Dareth asked.

"$1 Billion." Ronin smirked.

"Damn." Morro asked.

"Why test it on me? I'm your friend. We started this mercenary team together." Kai said.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm not about to let our friendship come between me and becoming stupid rich!" Ronin laughed.

"Psst." Morro whispered.

Dareth looked at Morro to see he had his gun in his hand. Dareth nodded while Kai and Morro talked.

"Honestly, Kai, you were just the closet near me. I would've done it to anyone I this room." Ronin admitted.

"You dick!" Morro said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Kai grunted as more sweat came.

Kai then started to smoke.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'll tale care of Nya." Ronin smirked.

Morro then shot Ronin in the eye with his gun. Morro dropped the crystal and his own gun to grab his bleeding eye.

"Ahh!" Morro yelled as he backed up.

However, Morro kept shooting at Ronin until he fell out the window and onto the ground below.

"If anyone's going to have sex with Nya its gonna be me." Morro said as he threw his empty gun away.

"Shut up." Kai said.

Kai then yelled as his skin started to glow Red and orange.

"Kai!" Dareth yelled.

"Get out of here, you two. I don't think I can hold it anymore." Kai said.

Dareth ran to Morro and helped him up on his feet.

They both ran to the window and grabbed their roles that they came in with.

"Morro!" Kai yelled.

"Please watch over her." Kai begged.

Morro nodded and then scaled down the mountain. Kai was in terrible pain right now. His entire body was on fire as he flew brighter by the second. Morro and Dareth landed on the ground go see Ronin no where in sight. Deciding to ignore it, both of them ran towards the trees.

Not being able to hold his pain anymore, Kai exploded in a great ball if fire. The Serpentine base was destroyed and the explosion threw Dareth and Morro into the forest.

Hours later Dareth woke up to see a Fire where the base was once was. He looked around and didn't see Morro anywhere. Dareth then took out his radio to call for a pickup.

Meanwhile, Kai's entire body was on fire as he ran into the forest. The snow on the ground melted after every step. Kai kept looking behind him to see if he was being followed. He felt that something or someone was filling him. After running for a bit, Kai saw a frozen lake.

"Please." Kai begged.

Kai ran towards the lake and jumped. He landed hard on the ice, but soon fell through it into the water below. Because Kai was so hot, the ice above soon melted and steam rose from the water. Kai came above the surface and crawled on land.

He gasped for air and panted. Kai the looked into the water to see he had six degree burns all over his body and that his hair was gone.

"You may have stopped the fire outside, but it's still inside of you. And it will always be there forever." An elderly voice said.

Kai jumped away from the Man and scooted back.

"Stay away, I don't want to burn you." Kai warned.

"Don't worry, my son, you won't burn me." The man said.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"My name is Sensei Garmadon and I want you to become a Ninja and Elemental Master." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"I once trained the Ninja who fought the Serpentine when the war first started. But over time, they all died. It's time I train new Ninja." Garmadon said.

"I've heard of you from history books. But what's an Elemental Master?" Kai asked.

"A Master who can control whatever element is inside of them. Fire is inside of you." Garmadon said.

"I noticed." Kai said.

"Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth are the four most powerful Elements. I need to find the four beings who have this power to train them so they can win the Serpentine War." Garmadon said.

"I'm not a Ninja, I'm a mercenary. I can't help you. " Kai said as he stood up.

"But you can. You are more trained than any student I have ever taught. Become a Ninja and stop the war with your true friends." Garmadon said.

"I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but how can I be a Ninja looking like this?" Kai asked as he held up his arm.

"Appearances, can be deceiving." Garmadon said.

Garmadon touched Kai's shoulder and his burns healed up quickly. Kai jumped a bit.

"I need you, Kai. More than ever. If you decide to join, come to Mount Spinjitzu. " Garmadon said before vanishing.

Once Garmadon left, Kai's burns came back. He looked down at his hands and then his reflection in the water.

"Time to make a real difference." Kai said.

 **Two down, two to go. I think Kai's might be my favorite back story yet even though Cole's my favorite Ninja. Next origin's will be Zane's.**

 ***Bites down on Darkrainbow's Airheads.***

 **Review!**

 ***** Hello! My name is Morro!


	5. Zane's Origin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

"And remember, boys: The future is what you make it." Dr. Julien said to his graduates before walking off.

It was the final day of school at Ninjago University. Cyrus Borg and Zane graduated at the top of their classes and Zane was the valedictorian. He gave his speech to all of his classmates and everyone applauded at the end. When everyone was released, Dr. Julien stopped his all boy class to tell them good luck in their futures.

"It's like Einstein himself congratulated us." Cyrus said.

"It kind of is." Zane smiled.

"Hey, guys." A feminine voice said.

The two turned around and saw young, beautiful, brunette girl run up to them. She was Cyrus' girlfriend and future wife, Gwen Snow.

"Hey, Gwen." Cyrus smiled.

He greeted his girlfriend with a hug and kiss, to which Zane turned his head away.

"Oh, Zane, I loved the speech you gave." Gwen smiled.

"Really?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, it was really inspiring. Plus you looked really cute up there." Gwen told him.

"Thank you, Gwen." Zane blushed.

"Alright, guys, we got a party to get to." Cyrus told them.

"It isn't until 8 o'clock." Zane told him.

"So? Don't tell me you're gonna be working again all night." Cyrus said.

"Dr. Julien was kind enough to give me one more night in the lab before they close school for the summer. I'm really close, Cyrus." Zane said.

"Cyrus, if Zane is close, let's let him work then. He can go in the lab and we'll meet him at the party." Gwen said.

"He hasn't slept very long in the past couple of days, he'll fall asleep for sure." Cyrus said.

"I'm still here, guys." Zane said.

"If he don't see him at the party, we'll just go to the lab and drag him there." Gwen said.

"Fine, but he better be there. This party is going to be huge." Cyrus explained.

"I'll be there, Cyrus, don't worry. I got to go, see you guys later." Zane waved goodbye.

Zane headed straight for the science lab. Once he arrived, Zane got straight to work. He pulled out beakers, files, turned out computers, and started working. Hours went by and Zane was hard at work. However, he quickly became tired and slowly closed his eyes. Trying to keep them open , Zane continued his research.

Eventually, Zane fell asleep on the desk.

"Zane. Zane. Zane!" Gwen tapped Zane's shoulder.

"Huh?" Zane asked as he sat up.

"Hey, sleepy head. We missed you at the party." Gwen smiled.

"I slept through it?" Zane asked.

"No. It's only 8:50, but we're gonna miss it if you keep sleeping." Cyrus said annoyed as he had his arms crossed.

"Sorry, guys. I was working and I got tired. Wait, who put my stuff away? And where did this blanket come from?" Zane asked as he looked around and didn't see anything of his stuff and a blanket on him.

"Same person who left this for you." Gwen said as he handed him a piece of paper.

Zane took the paper and read the note on it to himself.

 _Zane, don't overwork yourself this summer. You'll get there._

 _-Dr. Julien._

"See? Even doc thinks you work too much." Cyrus said.

"I'm really close to it though, guys. You go have fun, but I'm gonna stay here." Zane said.

"You gotta have fun sometimes too, Zane." Cyrus said.

"Come to the party, Zane. Please, for me." Gwen said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zane looked at her and then smiled.

"OK, for you." Zane said.

Much to Zane's and Cyrus' surprise, Gwen gave Zane a little kiss on the cheek.

"Let me just lock up and we can go." Zane said.

The trio arrived at the party at 9:15. Cyrus was so happy to be back. He pulled Zane in and then grabbed drinks for the both of them. Being she was the designated driver for the night, Gwen couldn't drink at all, but she didn't mind. She was happy talking to her friends and spending the night with Cyrus and Zane.

Sometime around midnight, the party started to die down. A lot of people went home, either by themselves are with people they were hooking up with. Zane, a little drunk, walked around the house and saw someone trying to flirt with Gwen. She was clearly annoyed, but the guy didn't back away. Zane saw Cyrus, but he was busy drinking away all the beer bottles. Not wanting to waste time, Zane walked over there.

"Come on, baby. You can come back to my dorm and I'll shoe you a real good time." The guys said.

"I already said no, Brad. I'm just waiting for my friend and boyfriend to leave." Gwen said.

"I don't even think you have a boyfriend. Now you're gonna come back with me and I'm gonna have sex tonight." Brad said angrily.

"No, I'm not." Gwen said as she started to walk away.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." Brad said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, man! Let my girlfriend go!" Zane yelled.

"Girlfriend? He's your boyfriend? " Brad asked.

Gwen looked at Zane who nodded quickly and mouthed, "Go along with it."

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. And I think he's ready to leave." Gwen said.

"I could kick this guy's ass!" Brad said as he let go of Gwen and walked to Zane.

"What does that have to do with her being my girlfriend?" Zane asked.

"Don't hurt him!" Gwen screamed.

Brad pulled his fist back, ready to fight Zane. Before Brad punched him, Zane kicked him right in the groin, with a straight face. Brad quickly fell on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"And there's more where *hiccup* that came from." Zane said.

Gwen ran over and hugged Zane tightly.

"Are you OK?" Zane asked.

"Yes, thank you so much." Gwen said.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Gwen. I promise." Zane whispered.

Cyrus walked up to them and they both stopped hugging.

"I'm ready to *hiccup* go. I think I gave my number to a dude. *Hiccup* good thing I won't remember it tomorrow." Cyrus laughed.

"Oh god." Gwen shook her head.

Gwen helped Cyrus to the cad and Zane got in the front seat. The entire car ride was filled with Cyrus saying absolute nonsense. However, it was pretty amusing. Cyrus had an arm around Gwen's shoulders as they walked to Zane and his room.

"Zane, do you have a key?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, here." Zane said as he handed the key.

Gwen took it and unlocked their door. Gwen helped Cyrus inside and Zane took a seat on the couch.

"Are you gonna spend the night?" Cyrus asked.

"Not tonight, no. You need to sleep." Gwen smiled.

"Hey, Cyrus, who built this?" Zane asked as he looked at a model of a building on the table in front of the couch.

"Oh, that's just my design for Borg Industries. It's a scale model that my nanites built when I was getting drunk." Cyrus said.

"It's incredible. The detailing is amazing." Zane said shocked.

"That's nothing. Soon it'll be colored and if you look inside, you can see my future employees." Cyrus said proudly.

"Fascinating. What else are they programed to do?" Zane asked.

"Zane, I'm too drunk for this right now. Talk to me in the morning." Cyrus groaned.

"Could you program them to go inside the body and heal the sick?" Zane asked as he stood up.

"Zane what did I just… wait a second, I could do that." Cyrus said.

"With your nanites and Zane's research do you guys know what you could accomplish?" Gwen asked amazed.

"Yes! We might even be able to—Be able to…" Zane said before fainting.

"Zane!" Gwen screamed.

"Call an ambulance. Hurry!" Cyrus yelled.

Gwen grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Very soon, an ambulance arrived and took Zane to the hospital. Gwen and Cyrus followed the truck and the doctors to Zane's emergency room. The doctors worked on Zane quickly and Cyrus and Gwen had to wait outside.

A few hours later, a nurse came and said Zane was awake and doing better. She took them to his room and a doctor was with Zane inside.

"I'm sorry, only family can visit at this time. " the doctor said.

"Please, doctor. Those two are the closest people I have to a family." Zane said.

"Alright, Zane." The doctor said before leaving.

Gwen and Cyrus came. Gwen walked to Zane's bed while Cyrus took the chair next to it.

"You should've told us you were getting worse." Gwen said.

"I didn't want you to worry." Zane said.

"Not to worry!? Zane, you have cancer and you've been over working yourself for the past weeks now." Gwen told him.

"I know, I know. It's just that…I was getting close to curing me." Zane said.

"You can say that again. I've been going over your research for the past hours and your work is phenomenal. I think of we applied your work with my nanites, we could save you." Cyrus said.

"You got in my computer? How did you know my password?" Zane asked.

"Falcon isn't very hard to guess when I'm your best friend." Cyrus smirked.

"You really think this will work?" Zane asked.

"With the write programming and rebuilding done to the nanites and your work with liquid nitrogen to safely freeze an internal injury I think we could do it. It'll just take some teamwork." Cyrus said.

"Then let's go." Zane said.

"Whoa, Zane. Are you sure you can leave?" Gwen asked.

"He will when we give him some of this." Cyrus said as he took out a syringe.

"What is that?" Zane asked as Cyrus put it in his IV bag.

"A small dose of adrenaline. I use it to get sober quickly and for a study aid, but it's going to give you a little boost." Cyrus said.

Cyrus pushed down on the syringe and adrenaline was shot through Zane's veins. After checking out from the hospital, the trio went back to the dorm and got to work. Everyone was helping out with this new project. It took all week to get the nanites built with the new modifications added and new programming. On Friday night, they tested the small robots out on five lab rats. While waiting for the results, the group decided to watch TV.

"Traffic came to a sudden stop today when that group of mercenaries fought a squadron of Serpentine. And who is that with them? Well it looks like Col. Dareth of the Earth Army, but the government won't comment." Gale Gossip reported.

"I'm gonna check in the rats." Gwen said as she walked into the guys room.

"Those guys murdered those snakes!" Cyrus said.

"I know. Good thing someone's finally fighting back." Zane said.

"Hey, guys, who need to see this." Gwen said coming from the other room.

Cyrus and Zane jumped up from their seats and ran to their bedroom. Once inside they saw Gwen looking inside the rat cages.

"Well?" Zane asked.

"Rats A, B, C, and D have passed away from either the cancer or freezing to death." Gwen reported.

"Oh damn!" Cyrus said as he looked at the rats.

"And Rat E?" Zane asked.

"Rat E, now named Mickey, is healthier than ever." Gwen said with a smile.

Zane and Cyrus looked at the rat to see that he was running on a wheel inside his cage.

"We did it!" Cyrus yelled.

Cyrus and Gwen hugged and cheers while Zane smiled at the rat.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

"Now we test on me." Zane said as he pulled his sleeve up.

"Whoa, Zane, that's a bad idea. We should wait after more testing." Cyrus said.

"I'm done waiting. And we already tested and a successful test I might say." Zane said.

"Yeah, but that was just on one rat. The other rats died." Gwen told him.

"The we recreate the test given for Rat E but give me a bigger amount." Zane explained, already typing at the computer.

A syringe was filled up with the nanites programmed from Rat E, the successful test. Zane picked up the syringe and flexed his arm.

"Zane, are you sure? What if you die?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm already dying from cancer. If I die from this then just promise me you'll keep working on it until you get it right." Zane said.

"Zane…" Cyrus said.

"Promise me." Zane repeated.

"I promise, but you're not going to die. I won't let you." Cyrus gave a small smile.

Zane flexed his arm again and a vein was showing. He put the needle over his arm, but hesitated to put it in.

"Give it to me." Cyrus said. "I'll do it."

Cyrus took the syringe and held it over Zane's vein. Zane sweated as he was looking at Cyrus.

"You're shaking, Zane." Cyrus said.

"No I'm not." Zane lied.

"Zane look at me." Gwen said.

Zane looked at Gwen and she caressed his face.

"Everything I'd going to be alright." Gwen smiled at Zane.

Zane was so memorized at her beauty, that he didn't know Cyrus already injected him. Zane suddenly felt cold and fell over. Cyrus and Gwen helped him up and sat him in his bed. Zane was freezing and shivering from the cold. His teeth were chattering and his pupils were dilated. Suddenly, Zane jumped up and ran to the sink.

Once there he threw up.

"Zane, are you OK?" Cyrus asked. As he patted his back.

"Yeah…In fact, I feel great." Zane said with a smile.

Gwen put a thermometer in Zane's ear and waited for it to beep. Meanwhile, Cyrus took a blood sample. Cyrus tested the blood and Gwen checked his temperature.

"98.6°." Gwen reported.

Uh, guys?" Cyrus said.

"Yeah?" That asked.

"Zane is completely healthy." Cyrus said shocked.

"Really?" Zane asked surprised.

"Yeah. The cancer is gone. You're cured." Cyrus said with a smile.

Everyone cheered this time.

"That nanites must've froze the cancer cells, move them to your stomach, and then made you throw up." Cyrus said amazed.

"I can't believed it work." Zane said a little woozy.

"Zane, are you OK?" Gwen asked.

"Just a little tired. I'm gonna go lie down." Zane said.

"I'll help you." Gwen said.

Gwen helped Zane to his bed and pulled the sheets over him. Zane quickly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Gwen kissed his head.

She then slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. She sat down next to Cyrus, who was typing at his laptop.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'd take care of me like that." Cyrus said.

"Not this again." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I don't love Zane."

"I know. It's just sometimes hard to see the way you treat him sometimes." Cyrus sighed.

"Cyrus, I love you. Zane is just my best friend. You're my boyfriend and nothing will change because of it." Gwen smiled as she kissed him.

"Thanks, Gwen. I'm sorry." Cyrus smiled.

"Come on, let's go get dinner, I'm starving." Gwen said.

"What about Zane?" Cyrus asked.

"He's sound asleep. Well bring him back something for when he gets up." Gwen told him.

Gwen and Cyrus left the dorm room to get something to eat, leaving Zane all alone. They returned in an hour, laughing down the hall with their stomachs full of food. Gwen was carrying g a doggy bag for Zane.

"I missed this, Gwen. Just you and me hanging out. Don't get me wrong, I love Zane like a brother, but sometimes it's fun when it's just you and me." Cyrus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, but Zane is part of our Squad. Besides we don't do everything with Zane together." Gwen smiled as she kissed Cyrus.

Cyrus laughed and grabbed the door knob.

"Ow!" Cyrus yelled.

"What's the matter?" Gwen asked.

"It's freezing. Like someone threw it in the Frozen Wastelands." Cyrus said as he held his hand.

"Zane!" Gwen gasped.

Cyrus' eyes popped open with shock. Instead of opening the door, Cyrus kicked it down and it shattered like ice. The entire dorm room was covered in ice and snow.

"Zane!" Gwen yelled.

Cyrus kicked the door to their room down and with was all white inside. Everything was frozen from the beds, to the desks, and even to Mickey the mouse. The window was open and Cyrus and Gwen looked out. Zane was no where insight.

Zane was far from Ninjago University now. Once he froze everything in their dorm, on accident, he climbed out the window and ran. Eventually, Zane found himself alone in the woods. Zane skin was no as white as the snow along with his hair.

"A true Master of Ice if I say so myself." And elderly voice said.

"Who's there? Dr. Julien?" Zane asked.

"Unfortunately no. My name is Sensei Garmadon and it looks like you need help." The old man said.

"Sensei Garmadon? The Sensei who trained the Ninjas to fight snakes?" Zane asked.

"The very same. Now I'm on to train Elemental Masters. " Garmadon said.

"I don't understand." Zane said.

"Ice, Lightning, Earth and Fire are the four elements to make our world. You now control Ice." Garmadon said.

"There must be a mistake. I'm not a master. This was from my stupid doing." Zane explained.

"No mistake. I have been waiting for you and the three other masters for a long time. You four will change the world. " Garmadon said.

"How can I help you?" Zane asked.

"Come with me to be a Ninja and you will see the light." Garmadon said as he touched Zane's shoulder.

The snow white color of Zane soon went away and his old skin came back. Zane was surprised by this as he looked at his body.

"I will help you if you help me and the world. If you decide to be a Ninja, find me on Mount. Spinjitzu." Garmadon said.

Zane saw his Ice form returned and looked up to see Garmadon was gone. He looked around and saw that he was all alone now.

"I can never go back to Gwen and Cyrus now. My new life is not with them. The future is what I make it." Zane told himself.

 **This chapter gave me chills. Next chapter will all be about our favorite Blue Ninja.**

 **Review!**


	6. Jay's Origin

Jay wore his orange jumpsuit with a blue shirt underneath. On his head was a Red hardhat as he was lifted up in a crane to a telephone pole. The telephone pole had been hit by a rock that some punk teenagers threw. The pole was tilted now and many thought it might fall into the water seeing how it was on the docks. Jay got a call in late at night. He was told to fix it before the storm came in. He and his partner Mac got straight to work. However, Jay was going through some emotional problems.

"I still can't believe she cheated on me with Gary!" Jay said shocked.

"Are you still going on about that whore, Jay? Let it go. So what if Mary cheated on you. I've cheated on three of my wives and they got over it." Mac said over the walkie talkie they had.

"It's not the same! She just decided to have an affair with him when I was at work. I don't even know why!" Jay said.

"Listen, friend, you just need to get back out there. How about we go for some drinks after we're done here?" Mac suggested.

Jay was finally lifted up to the pole. He pulled out his tools and got to work.

"I don't know, Mac. I got to get the rest of my things out of the house before tomorrow afternoon." Jay told him.

"Just one drink! We go to a bar, find you a girl, and you take her home and have sex with her on Mary's bed. Mary's going to the house tomorrow to make sure you leave, right?" Mac suggested.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"What better way to get back at her than to bring some drunk chick home for you to bang?" Mac asked.

Jay laughed.

"I don't know, Mac. I'm so confused right now. I don't even think Ninjago has a future for me anymore." Jay sighed.

Lightning began to fill the sky. Jay put the rest of his tools away after working and saw that the wire was hanging out. Jay grabbed the wire and held it in his hands.

"I mean, I work as a technician at a crappy company! I get paid worse than a garbage man. I have no future in stored." Jay sighed.

"Don't say that, Jay. If course you got a future." Mac said.

"Oh yeah? Well, if I have a future, then let Lightning strike my head!" Jay yelled to the sky.

"I think it's 'lightning strike me dead'." Mac corrected him.

Jay plugged the wire rack into the pole. As soon as he did, a bolt if Lightning struck the pole and electrocuted Jay! His body was covered in Lightning as he stood there screaming. As the lightning struck Jay, Ninjago City was left without power.

"JAY!" Mac yelled.

The lightning was so powerful, Jay was blasted from off the crane and 50 yards away into the ocean. Lightning still covered Jay even as he sank into the water, but it soon died down.

Minutes later, police, ambulances, and more technicians arrived at the docks to find out what happened. Mac told them what happened to Jay and the police got a boat to fish him out of the water. A net was thrown into the ocean and Jay was pulled on to the deck.

"Is he still alive?" One police man asked.

Another one bent down to listen to his heartbeat. When the police man put his head to Jay's chest, he was electrocuted with electricity. Jay coughed after and threw up water. However, he was still unconscious.

"We got to get him to a hospital!" Another shouted.

They loaded Jay into an ambulance and raced to the hospital. Traffic was horrible because power lights went out when the lightning struck Jay. Many cars were honking and trying to pass through with no success. The ambulance had its sirens on and all the cars cleared out if the way.

"I can barely see anything! The entire city is out!" The driver said.

Jay started to cough in the back.

"Go check on him." He said.

As Jay coughed, he was actually sending out electronic particles into the air. The escaped the truck and hit all electrical appliances. As the truck drove by, the lights came on.

"He's still breathing, but he's got a cough." The other said.

"Looks like the lights are coming back on." The driver said.

When they reached the darkened hospital, nurses came and grabbed Jay.

"What do we got?" A nurse said.

"Struck by lightning." The driver said.

"What how is he still alive!?" The nurse asked.

Jay coughed again and more lights outside turned on.

"Let's get him inside." The nurse said.

The rolled Jay on a gurney and took him inside. The nurses bumped a wall and Jay's hand fell on the floor. Once it did, Lightning bursted from his fingers and traveled across the floor.

"Look out!"

"What the hell!"

The lightning didn't kill anybody, but instead traveled into the electrical sockets and turned the entire hospital back on.

Everyone looked around in shock before looking down at Jay. His veins were now bright blue that looked like Lightning. This was shown all over his body. His eyes opened up to reveal that they too glowed bright blue.

"What are you?" A nurse asked.

Jay closed his eyes again.

Eventually, Jay coughed so many times that the entire city had power again. He was awake now and doctors still have no idea what he is or how he survived a bolt of lightning.

Jay looked in a mirror and saw his new strange appearance.

"I'm a monster." He whispered.

"Now, my son. You are far from it." An elderly voice said.

Jay looked at his door to see an old man, Sensei Garmadon, standing there smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"My name is Sensei Garmadon. Perhaps you have heard of me." Garmadon introduced himself.

"Garmadon? Yeah, you trained those samurais back in the day to fight the Serpentine, right?" Jay asked.

"Ninjas, and yes I did. But now they are all dead and I need to train a new team. A new team of Ninjas with extraordinary powers." Garmadon said as he walked up to Jay's bed.

"What kind of powers?" Jay asked.

"Elemental powers. Such as the one inside of your body right now." Garmadon said.

"Excuse me?" Jay asked.

"Lightning, Earth, Fire, Ice. These four elements make up our very world. You control the lightning! I can train you to use it, to harness it. Become a Spinjitzu Master." Garmadon said.

"OK." Jay said.

"I know this must be very overwhelming to hear, but—Wait, what did you say?" Garmadon asked.

"I said OK. I'll be an Elemental Master to fight off the Serpentine." Jay said, nonchalantly.

Garmadon, however, was taken back.

"Oh." He said.

"is there are problem?" Jay asked.

"No, it's just that, so far, you're the only one who's given me a straight answer." Garmadon said.

"Well my wife cheated on me and I've got no where else to go to, so yeah I'm gonna be a ninja." Jay smiled.

"Well fantastic. Hopefully the others join us as well." Garmadon said. "When can you leave?"

"Doctors said I should be good by tomorrow morning. I mean, I've still got this new look." Jay said.

"You should see the others." Garmadon said.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"I can fix your appearance when you come to the top of Mount Spinjitzu tomorrow. Hopefully the others will join us." Garmadon said.

"I'm sure they will." Jay smiled.

"Get your rest now young lighting Master. For tomorrow begins your new life." Garmadon said.

"See you then, sensor Garmadon. " Jay said.

Garmadon smiled before vanishing from the room. Jay couldn't hardly believe all that just happened. He found himself unable to go to sleep at all. He just had a smile on his face for the rest of the day.


	7. Zane's Friends

**Thanks to Guest and Kairocksrainbow for your reviews.**

 **DisclaimerDisclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Zane created a thin ice slide that rose from one building to the top of Borg Industries. Once done, Zane ran up the slide all the way to the top. As he ran, the thin ice behind him would crumble and fall down on to the streets below, without harming anyone. Zane jumped from his ice and gripped a window. So that he wouldn't fall off, Zane created his Ice claws again and climbed the building, leaving behind scratch marks on the windows.

"I told you, we need those reports in by the weekend. If not, we'll lose our contract to expand to major cities around the world!" Cyrus Borg, CEO of Borg Industries, and long time friend of Zane spoke into a phone.

His office was on the top floor of his office building and the biggest room of all. Plenty of space for his computers and lab tables. Behind Borg's desk was a glass window. Outside, you could see all of Ninjago City and Ninja Towers, which was on the other side of the city.

Cyrus heard a small tapping noise from behind him. He turned around and saw Zane outside tapping the glass.

"I gotta go. Make sure it gets done." Cyrus said before hanging up.

Cyrus got up from his seat and opened his windows. Once opened, Zane jumped inside.

"You know, you could've walked in through the front door. " Cyrus smirked as he closed his windows.

"Last time I did that, your guards opened fired on me from all directions." Zane said.

"Yeah and you froze them all in their place. Took them weeks to get thawed." Cyrus laughed.

"Anyway, that's the last time I walk through your doors." Zane told him.

"Fair enough. Thanks for coming, by the way." Cyrus thanked.

"Well, I never see you, besides from Skype™, and I decided to come over for once." Zane explained.

"That doesn't seem like you at all?" Cyrus quirked an eyebrow.

"We finally defeated the Serpentine today and I just wanted to make sure that you were safe." Zane said.

"Yeah, I saw that on the news. Pretty gruesome, but the war is finally over!" Cyrus said. "Guess those powers came in handy?"

"Once I thought they were my cruse, but Sensei Garmadon showed me the light and I use them to protect my friends and loved ones." Zane said as he created a small blizzard in his hands.

"Is that my favorite Ninja, I hear?" A feminine voice called.

Zane turned around to see Gwen standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Gwen?" Zane asked.

"Its been a long time, Zane." Gwen smiled.

"Too long." Cyrus said.

"Now that the war is over, I no longer fear that people will attack you if I come over." Zane said.

"Oh, that's our Zane. Always protecting those who cannot protect themselves." Gwen said as she cupped his cheek.

Gwen then walked over to Cyrus and handed him a folder.

"Here's those papers you asked for, sweetie." Gwen said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, pumpkin." Cyrus smiled.

"Now, I'll just take this from you." Gwen smiled as she pulled a chip from his pocket.

"Come on, Gwen. I need that chip for my projects." Cyrus whined.

"No, projects until you finish your homework." Gwen teased as she left the room.

"Don't get married, Zane. Wives will protect the hell outta you." Cyrus laughed.

"Don't worry." Zane said with his arms crossed. "I've pretty much given up on eHarmony™."

Cyrus smiled faded away when he could sense the sadness in Zane's voice.

"Look, Zane, I called you over because I wanted to tell you that I'm close to a cure for you." Cyrus said.

"How close?" Zane asked.

"I'm about 50% there. I just can't get the nanites to thaw your blood correctly. But I'll get there! These things…" Cyrus said.

"Just take time. I've heard that a lot." Zane interrupted. "You might as well stop trying, Cyrus."

"But, Zane…" Cyrus started.

"I don't see my powers as a problem anymore. With them, I was able to do amazing things with my life. I can glide on ice, I can shoot liquid nitrogen, I can literally, literally, turn anything into ice." Zane interrupted again.

"But you can't imagined a life like this from now on. The war is over. The Serpentine are dead!" Cyrus told him.

"It's not the life I imagined for myself, but it is still the life I love. I have a new family. Three brothers and a sister." Zane said.

"I remember once when you said we were the closest thing to a family you had." Gwen said.

Zane turned his head to see Gwen walk up to them. Zane looked at her, and then at Cyrus. Both had sad looks on their faces.

"You two will forever have a place in my heart. You were my best friends and even helped cure my cancer. I did want to cure myself, so I could be with you. But I have a place with the Ninja now. And I will keep them in case any danger strikes again." Zane explained.

"Well, Zane. If that's what you want." Cyrus said.

"Please." Zane said.

"Alright then." Cyrus gave a small smile.

"You two will always be in my life. Never forget that." Zane smiled at his friends.

Gwen walked over to him, slowly pulled his Hood off, and gave Zane a small kiss on the edge of his mouth.

"Still that same nerd in college." Gwen laughed.

Zane gave a small chuckle and Cyrus smiled.

"You gotta start dating, bro." Cyrus laughed.

Before anything else was said, a small explosion was seen downtown.

"What was that!?" Cyrus yelled!

"Trouble." Zane said as he pulled his mask back over his face and jumped out the window.

Gwen and Cyrus watched was Zane created another ice slide and traveled towards the explosion. Zane activated his communicator.

"Guys, where are you?" Zane asked.

"We're on our way to the explosion." Cole said.

"Good, I'll meet you there." Zane said. "Any idea who it is?"

"Not yet, but it can't be good." Kai said.

 **Just 'cause the Serpentine are dead, doesn't mean all of the Ninja's enimeies are! Next chapters are action packed. This story hasn't even trully started yet! Not until the murders happen...**


	8. Battles in the City

**Thanks Kairocksrainbow for your review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Zane had met up with others and all four of them were running downtown. A small explosion went off near city hall and the Ninjas wasted no time getting there. Everyone ran away from the fire, but the police and firemen were doing their best to save everyone. As the Ninjas arrived, the fire grew into a building.

"No!" The police chief yelled.

Before the firemen could put out the flames, two beams of Ice were shot into the building, quickly putting the fire out. Everyone turned to see Zane putting out the fire with his Ice and Kai pulling some of the fire into his body. Others saw Cole and Jay helping people out of the building.

"The Ninja!" One civilian said.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the fire went out and everyone was safe.

"We kill all the Serpentine and we're called Monsters, we put out a fire and we're all called heroes." Zane said as he crossed his arms.

"They need to make up their minds." Kai said.

"Yeah, but for now, enjoy the moment." Jay said as he held his arms open to the crowd.

Cole walked over to the police chief and fire Captain.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. No one knows." The chief said.

"We got called down here, but nobody saw how the fire started. Could've been some faulty wiring in the building." The chief said.

"Possibly." Cole said as he looked at the burnt building.

"Penny for your thoughts." The chief said.

"The explosion happened right near the mayor's office in town hall. That can't be a coincidence." Cole said.

"You think someone is trying to attack the mayor? Who would be stupid enough?" The Captain laughed.

Before Cole could answer, a wall to the mayor's office blew out. Everyone jumped and turned to see an eight foot silver robotic suit crawl put of the hole with the mayor in its hands. All the cops got their guns out and pointed them at the robot mecha.

"Hold your fire!" The chief yelled.

The Ninja stood in front of them, with a battle stance. The robot lifted its hand that was holding the mayor, who whimpered. The head on the suit then opened up to reveal the man controlling it.

"Karloff." Cole growled.

"Ninja! You put Karloff in jail for the last time! Now I kill you all!" Karloff yelled.

"You said that last time, buddy, and we're all still here!" Jay mocked.

"Last time, Karloff was outnumbered. This time, how the saying goes, divide and conquer!" Karloff laughed.

"What is he talking about?" Kai asked.

"Guys, we have a problem. Well, make that problems." Nya said through their communicators.

"Go ahead, Nya." Zane said.

"There are three more attacks happening around the city. A train robbery, a hostage situation, and someone is murdering people!" Nya said.

The Ninja looked at each other and then at a smiling Karloff.

"Alright, guys, split up! Each of you take one of the three attacks. I'll stay here with Karloff." Cole said.

They all have a single nod before running into the city.

"Now we have fair fight!" Karloff said.

"Put the mayor down, Karloff, before I put you down." Cole threatened.

"Sure, like this?" Karloff asked.

Karloff then threw the mayor into the air.

"Shit!" Cole cursed.

Cole used his powers and made the street rose the air with him as he went to catch the screaming mayor.

"OPEN FIRE!" The police chief shouted.

All the cops fired their guns as Karloff, but the suit's head back on. The bullets bounced off his armor and Karloff ran towards them. He knocked the cops down with a swing of his arms, breaking their bones in the process.

Cole caught the mayor and placed him down on the street.

"Go!" Cole yelled.

The mayor ran off in the other direction. Cole turned around to see a metal fist punch him in the face. Cole flew a few feet before landing on the street. As Cole tried to get up, Karloff punched him back down into the street again. Karloff kept doing this, until Cole caught his fist. With his super strength, Cole threw Karloff down the street and he was able to get up.

"How the hell did you break outta Kryptarium Prison?" Cole asked.

"Karloff didn't break out! Man who built my first suit bailed Karloff out and gave me new one to kill you!" Karloff explained.

"And who the hell keeps building you these suits. No offense, but you aren't the sharpest knife in the armory." Cole smirked.

"Karloff no rat." Karloff said.

"Then I'll just beat it out of you." Cole said.

Cole ran and so did Karloff. When they met each other in the center, both threw a punch that hit the others fist. Both were equally matched so barely any damage was done at first. Cole then quickly slid left and right as he punched the sides of Karloff's suit. Being a Ninja, Cole was quicker than Karloff's massive suit, but what he lacked in speed, he made up with strength.

As Cole readied another punch, Karloff caught his hand and picked him up in the air. Karloff swung Cole around a bit before slamming his while body into the street. This caused a 'Cole shaped' crater to appear in the pavement.

"Ow." Cole said.

Karloff then stepped on Cole's head, laughing.

Kai ran across the rooftops as he tried to get to the train robbery. He ran to the edge of a building and looked down. There he saw the train tracks and coming from the right was the train.

"Gotta time this just right." Kai said.

Kai backed up a few feet, counted to ten, and then ran to the edge where he jumped off. The train was no under Kai, who landed safely on top. However, his landing was heard in the cart he landed in, which happened to have the robber in.

"Oh no." The robber said annoyed.

Kai carefully got up, so that he wouldn't fall off. Kai looked forward to see he was close to the end of the cart so he could get inside. He then looked down to see his feet as he made his first step.

"Baby steps now." Kai said.

He looked back up to see the robber standing there.

"Jesus!" Kai gasped as he almost lost his footing.

The robber smirked.

"Ash!? You're robbing this train?" Kai asked.

The robber, Ash, wore a silver jacket with brown trappings covering his shoulders. He had black pants and gloves to go along with his jacket. Despite being a man in his late 20s to early 30s, he has gray hair on his head.

"This train is filled with old, wrinkled, un marked bills that they were going to burn! Of course I'm robbing it." Ash said.

"Not surprised. Under all that gray hair is the mind of a petty thief." Kai said.

"A petty thief who's gonna be rich and famous after I kill you." Ash smiled.

"I'll stop you again, like I always have." Kai said.

"Not this time." Ash said before vanishing in this air, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

He quickly reappeared in front of Kai and punched him. Kai fell down and Ash disappeared again. Kai quickly stood back up. Ash then appeared behind Kai and kicked his back. Kai stumbled forwards and turned around.

"You're a lot quicker at teleporting now." Kai admitted.

"Thanks. The man who built my original weapon gave me an upgrade. I no longer have to push a button, I only have to give a single thought." Ash said as he moved his hair to the side to show Kai his glowing chip on the side of his head.

Kai wasted no time in throwing a knife at Ash. However, Ash teleported away and reappeared behind Kai.

"Nice try." Ash smirked.

"Dammit." Kai cursed.

Zane tipped towed through the museum halls. The police and a crowd of people were outside of the museum watching and waiting for the kidnapper to something. The police were negotiating with him for a minute, but he hasn't responded in a while.

"Well?" An officer said.

"Sure! I also want $50 Million!" The kidnapper yelled.

"Alright! We'll do that. Let me see if I got this now: You want your hover board back, a plane to take you to Astor City, which is on the other side of the planet, locations of the best volcanoes in the world, and $50 Million." The officer shouted through a speaker phone.

"Get me all that by tonight, and everyone in here lives!" The kidnapper said.

"Understood." The officer said.

Zane looked down the hall and saw an orange light coming from in room. He quickly made his way over to the edge of the room and stood there in silence. He could feel an intense amount if heat coming from the room.

"You promise not to kill anyone?" The officer asked.

"I promise." The kidnapper said.

Zane looked inside to see five hostages, tied up and sitting on the floor. He then looked at their captor. A man wearing a bright red chest piece armor, covering his metallic gray armor underneath. Two canisters with a red liquid inside attached to his back with tubes connecting them to his wrists. His head was covered in 6 degree burns and engulfed in flames at the moment, but the fire did not harm him. Zane knew the moment he saw him exactly who it was.

"Infearno." Zane whispered.

The whisper did not go unnoticed, the man turned his back from the window and saw Zane's head peeking on the inside.

"I said: NO NINJAS!" Infearno shouted.

Infearno lifted his right arm and the tube connected to his wrist spewed out molten lava! Zane's eyes widened as he quickly took his head out if the path of the lava. It instead hit part of the wall and the floor. Infearno walked over and picked up one of his hostages. He held her shoulder with his left hand and with his right hand he had it pointed straight at her back. She began to cry.

Zane looked in again and saw this. He then quickly jumped into the room with his hands up and Infearno backed away some.

"Don't hurt her." Zane said.

"I won't as long as you compromise." Infearno said. "Lie down on the floor."

Zane slowly laid face down in the floor, but continued to have his head up to watch Infearno.

"Any sudden moves and I burn a hole in her chest." Infearno threatened.

"Alright." Zane said.

"Put your hands on the floor." Infearno ordered.

Zane did as he was told to.

"Good. As soon as I get my things, you will be rid of me forever." Infearno explained.

"Good." Zane said coldly.

A sixth hostage walked in the room. He held a red diamond in his hands.

"Here!" The hostage said.

"Excellent. The Devil's Heart!" Infearno smiled as he looked at the diamond. "Put it in my bag."

The hostage put the large diamond in the bag and sat down with the others.

"All this for a diamond?" Zane asked.

Unknowing to anyone else, with his hands on the floor, Zane was slowly making a thin patch of Ice towards Infearno, that was also lowering the temperature in the room.

"The Devil's Heart was forged from an asteroid that landed in the desert after getting hit by a ray of sun on the hottest day in summer. I think you know why I want it." Infearno said.

"Once a brave fireman now a jewel loving pyromaniac with a skin condition." Zane said.

"A pyromaniac with a skin condition that the Ninja caused." Infearno said.

"We saved you from the Serpentine." Zane told him.

"After they poured molten lava all over my body!" Infearno yelled.

"It's amazing you survived that." Zane said.

"What's amazing is that you haven't tried to stop me yet." Infearno said.

"Give it a second." Zane said

As soon as he finished saying that, the ice reached Infearno's boot. Zane then caused a razor sharp piece of Ice to grow quickly that cut through Infearno's right lava tube.

"Ahh!" Infearno yelled as he let go of the hostage.

Zane jumped from the floor and quickly fired his Ice from his hands. The ice hit Infearno and froze him in seconds.

"Run!" Zane yelled.

All of the hostages ran out of the room as soon as they could. Zane watched them all run down the hall and to the stairs. Zane then turned his head to Infearno, who was melting quickly out of the ice. As soon as he was free, Infearno lifted his left hand and pointed it at Zane.

"Burn!" Infearno yelled.

Infearno then fired lava from his wrist tube at Zane, who jumped in the air and clutched the wall with his Ice claws.

Jay heard the screams and maniacal laughter coming from a dark alley. He ran into it and saw two bodies, one male and one female, lie on the ground with blood gushing from their necks. On the way over here, Jay found more dead bodies lying in the streets as the ambulances came to take them away. Jay new if he followed the bodies, he would find their murderer.

"Where are you, you piece of shit?" Jay said to himself.

He walked deeper into the valley and soon found a trail of blood. Jay then followed the trail of blood until he found himself in front of a metal door.

"Gotcha." Jay smirked.

Jay turned the doorknob and it creaked open. Jay snuck inside and closed the door behind him. The inside was filthy, like no one had been there in years. Dust and cobwebs covered almost everything. The blue Ninja looked for a light switch, but to no avail. Instead he created a charge of electricity in his fingers to use for light.

A bump was heard upstairs.

"Hiding upstairs, huh?" Jay said.

He found a staircase and ran up the stairs. Jay looked to his left and right, wondering where the noise came from. A light was shinning at the end of the right hall inside a room. Jay quickly ran down the hall and stopped at the door.

Not wasting anytime, Jay busted into the room. Instead of seeing the killer, he instead saw four young, beautiful women tied up with ropes connected to a pole on the ceiling. Their clothes were ragged, dirty, torn and covered with blood. Each of them looked to be around the age of sixteen to nineteen years old. There mouths were covered up with rags and it looked like they had been crying for a while.

"Hang on!" Jay yelled.

He ran over to the first girl and cut her rope from the pipe. He caught her as she fell and gently placed her on the floor. She began to cry again as Jay cut the rest of her ropes and removed the cloth from her mouth. She then tightly hugged Jay and cried into his chest, thanking him.

"Shh, shh, it's OK." Jay said. "You're safe now."

Jay then removed her from his chest and got up to free another one. As Jay began to free the second one, the killer jumped down from the ceiling in the shadows.

"Look out!" The first girl screamed.

Jay turned around and saw him. An old enemy from his past, Scolder, a half man half scorpion hybrid mutation. He was a criminal who was mutated by a scientist trying to give humans the thick shell and venom of a scorpion to fight back against the Serpentine. Unfortunately, it didn't work and he was mutated into a scorpion creature. The Ninjas were able to subdue him many times and were ready to kill him, but Dareth showed up with a cure and sent him to prison instead.

Scolder was about six feet tall with gray and black skin. He had pearly white teeth and two fangs that came out of his mouth. His eyes were yellow and he had a huge scorpion tail on his back.

"Scolder!? How the hell did you get access to scorpion serum?" Jay asked.

"My girls…My queens…Leave Jay before I have to kill you too." Scolder warned.

The girls were all begging not to leave them.

"Scolder, you're gonna pay for all the people you've murdered and for kidnapping these girls." Jay said.

"You can't stop me." Scolder hissed.

"Watch me." Jay said.

Scolder then lunged his massive tail at Jay, which hit him and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room.

Karloff grabbed Cole's hands and began to squeeze, trying to break them. However, Cole's Earth strength prevented that and Cole broke free from Karloff. Cole then punched Karloff right in the middle of his chest. The punch was so strong, not only did Karloff fly back a few feet, but Cole also left an impact of his fist on Karloff's suit.

"You'll pay for that!" Karloff yelled.

"No I won't." Cole smirked.

Cole then jumped into the air and blasted Karloff with his Earth powers while up there. Rocks and dirt were hitting Karloff's suit and it was taking damage. Cole then landed on the ground and continued using his powers. Karloff then punched the ground, causing it to shake and knock Cole over. Karloff then ran towards Cole, who was getting up. Karloff threw a punch towards Cole, who did the same. Their fists hit the other, causing a sonic boom to erupt from them.

Glass from surrounding buildings shattered and fell on the street below. Karloff then punched Cole's ribcage, cracking a few.

"Ah!" Cole yelled in pain.

Karloff grabbed Cole's head and began to squeeze. Cole, again, was telling from the pain and Karloff was smiling. Karloff continued this and Cole grabbed the suits hands. Karloff continued laughing as Cole was trying to pull the fingers.

After the yelling of pain turned to determination, Cole ripped the fingers from Karloff's suit off. Cole was free from Karloff and landed on his knees. Karloff was amazed by this and backed up some. Cole dropped the fingers and grabbed his head. He had a massive headache.

"Damn, this hurts." Cole said.

He looked to his left to see a pharmacy.

"That'll work." Cole said.

Cole then got on his feet and blasted Karloff down the street with his powers. Cole staggered into the pharmacy. He looked around and saw a store clerk hiding behind the counter. As Cole was looking around, the clerk came above the counters.

"C-Can I help y-you with something s-sir?" The clerk stuttered.

"Do you have any aspirin? I have a splitting headache." Cole asked.

"Second aisle." The clerk answered.

"Thank you." Cole smiled.

Cole walked down the second aisle and saw a bottle of aspirin. He picked it up anf silently read to himself.

"Do not take more than 2 pills every 4 hours." Cole read.

He then gave it a disgusted look.

"As if. I'm on a schedule!" Cole said

Cole then walked to a broken vending machine in the store and took out a bottle of water. He then went over to the clerk and put his items down on the counter. During this, Karloff was making his way back over.

"Find everything OK, sir?" The clerk asked.

"Sure did." Cole said as he took out money.

"Uh, sir?" The clerk asked.

Cole quirked an eyebrow.

"You saved my sister last year during an earthquake and my father from a flood. Then you saved everyone from the Serpentine not even 24 hours ago! It's on the house." The clerk smiled.

Cole then gave a friendly smile back to him. He then read his name tag.

"Thank you…Brad." Cole thanked.

Karloff was now in front of the pharmacy and he roared. Cole then opened the water bottle and the pill bottle.

"Round 2, big fella?" Cole asked.

Cole then downed the entire bottle of pills and chugged the water bottle in under five seconds!

"Let's go!" Cole smirked.

Cole jumped through the pharmacy and tackled Karloff on the street, beginning another fight.

Kai kept throwing his punches, but Ash kept teleporting out of their path and then made his own punches on Kai. Ash was now a lot faster at this and Kai could tell. Ash appeared in front of Kai and then punched him in his face. Kai fell back on the train top.

"What's the matter, Kai? Can't keep up?" Ash mocked.

Kai became angry and shot fire out of his hands. Ash teleported away and then reappeared in the same spot.

"That's my Kai! Always such a hot head!" Ash laughed.

Kai jumped up on his feet and punched Ash right in his face. Distracted from the sudden punch, Ash couldn't teleport away from the other seven Kai threw. When the eighth punch was coming around, Ash teleported again. He reappeared behind Kai, who could feel his breath hit the back of his neck. Kai then quickly turned around for another punch, but Ash teleported away.

The swing of the punch caused Kai to become unbalanced and fall over the side of the train.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Kai from falling.

Ash pulled Kay back on top of the train, much to his surprise.

"Come on, Kai, I want to be the one who kills you." Ash smirked.

"Flattering, but no thanks!" Kai told him.

Kai then quickly grabbed Ash and threw him over the side of the train. Ash was about half way down when he teleported back on top of the train, much to Kai's annoyance.

Ash then grabbed Kai's shoulder and teleported them both inside the train.

"I save your life and you throw me off a train!" Ash yelled.

"Well…Yeah." Kai said.

"OK." Ash said.

Ash took the hilt of a katana off his belt and held it in his hand. He then swung the hilt down and a silver blade came out of it. Kai chuckled and took out his own katana. Both Ash and Kai swing their swords at the exact same time.

Zane slashed at Infearno's armor, but it only left a few scratches. Infearno fired lava from his wrist, but Zane was able to front flip over him. He landed behind Infearno and began to punch his back repeatedly, cracking his lava tanks.

"That's enough." Infearno said.

He swung his arm back and hit Zane in his neck. Zane fell on the ground and Infearno stood over him. Infearno then shot lava at Zane, who quickly shot beams of Ice at it. The ice slowed the lava down, but not by much. Knowing that it was pointless to continue, Zane rolled on the floor to the right. The lava burned a hole through the floor.

Zane was able to freeze one of Infearno's feet to the floor. He would've been able to do two, but Infearno fired more lava in Zane's direction. Zane jumped on his feet and threw ice shards at his enemy. Infearno held his arms up and the shards impaled his arms.

"Argh!" Infearno yelled.

Unfortunately for Zane, none of the ice punctured the last lava tube. Infearno melted his foot from the ice and glared Zane down.

The girls were able to free themselves and escaped from Scolder. The mutant scorpion was too busy trying to kill Jay with his stinger. Jay was too fast, however, and dodged the tail each time it tried to stab him. Scolder was becoming furious while Jay was laughing.

"I'm so glad I got to work in some exercise today, Scolder." Jay mocked as he dodged the stinger.

"Hold still!" Scolder yelled.

When Jay jumped in the air, Scolder swung his tail and hit Jay in his stomach. The wind was knocked out of Jay and he fell on the ground. Now Scolder got to laugh.

"Alright, enough fun." Jay said.

Jay lifted his arms and Lightning traveled out of his fingertips. The lightning electrocuted Scolder, but with his scorpion skin, it wasn't enough to harm him. Jay stopped.

"You are nothing!" Scolder said.

"I wouldn't say that. I did take down the Serpentine and end the war." Jay said.

"With help from your friends." Scolder reminded him.

"That's true, but I don't need them to take you down." Jay told him.

Scolder lunged his tail at Jay, who quickly caught it from stabbing him in the heart. The force of the tail threw Jay against the wall. Scolder laughed at the Ninja.

"You need help." Scolder mocked.

"And you need to wear rubber clothes." Jay said.

While still holding on to the tail, Jay used his powers again. This time, however, Jay used more to hopefully have an effect in Scolder.

It did.

Scolder shrieked in pain as the lightning traveled from his tail to all over his body. Scolder then pulled his tail away from Jay, who fell on the floor.

"I will…End you!" Scolder yelled as he jumped from an electrical charge.

Jay smirked.

Even without his suit's fingers, Karloff was still a match for Cole. Karloff knocked Cole into a building, who replied by throwing a parked car at him. Karloff caught the car and crushed it in his hands. He then threw it back at Cole, but Cole jumped over the crushed car and lifted part of the street with his Earth powers.

Cole then threw the street piece at Karloff. Karloff was hit with the street and his suit took damage. Cole then ran up and repeatedly punched the suit I'm the stomach. After many dents were put in, Karloff punched Cole in the head.

The Earth Ninja fell down on to the street. Karloff tried to move, but his metal suit began to stop working.

"No, no, no." Karloff said as he looked around his controls.

"What's the matter, Karloff?" Cole asked.

Cole stood back up and faced Karloff.

"Did I break your toy?" Cole asked sarcastically.

Cole then grabbed the arms of the suit and ripped them away from the body. He then punched the right knee joint, completely destroying it. The suit fell down on its knees and Cole cracked his knuckles. Finally, Cole grabbed the chest and started to pull it to the sides. Very slowly, Cole created a hole and saw Karloff sitting in there.

"Let's finish this!" Cole said angrily.

Ash teleported in between Kai's swings. When he would reappear, Ash slashed at Kai. Kai would sometime be able to block it in time, but other times Ash got a cut in.

"Getting slow in your old age." Ash mocked.

Kai quickly slashed at Ash's arm, cutting it badly. Ash screamed in pain and dropped his sword.

"Not as slow as you." Kai said as Ash grabbed his wound.

Ash growled and grabbed Kai's uniform. He then teleported them both back on top of the train. Kai lost his footing again and fell in his hands, dropping his sword.

"Shit!" Kai cursed.

Ash kicked Kai right in his face. Kai spat out blood and got back up. With one hand, Ash punched Kai and then teleported before Kai could take a swing. When Kai did swing, he hit nothing and almost fell off the train many times.

Ash punched Kai all over his body and Kai couldn't do anything to stop him. He felt bruises forming and bones starting to break. Kai quickly breathed in and out and closed his eyes as Ash kept punching. After taking his right hand, Kai cocked back, swung at Ash who teleported away, and spun all the way around. Kai then hit something when he spun around.

Kai opened his eyes and saw Ash standing there with a shocked face. Kai smiled and tried to pull his hand away, but couldn't. He looked down and saw his fist inside of Ash's chest.

Ash teleported right into Kai's fist.

Kai moved his hand around and felt Ash's heart beating fast. Ash tried to escape, but Kai holding on to his heart made him just Flash in and out of the same spot.

"Not this time." Kai whispered.

Using his fire powers, Kai burned Ash's heart. Ash's eyes widened as black smoke came out of his mouth and nose. Kai used more fire and burned a hole right through Ash.

"Heart burn." Kai said as he pulled his hand out of Ash.

Ash fell on top of the train dead with a burning hole in his chest. Kai sighed in relief and looked at his enemy's head. Kai took the teleporting chip off of Ash's head and looked it over. On the back of it, he saw the name of its manufacturer.

"Soto Tech." Kai said.

The entire museum was now on fire. The lava that dripped through the floor fell into a room that quickly caught fire. Luckily the only people inside were Zane and Infearno, but not one of them was going to leave soon.

Zane spent most of his time trying to extinguish flames than trying to stop Infearno. Infearno blasted the last of his lava at Zane, who was inches away from burning his entire face off. Zane then fired a beam of Ice at Infearno's left arm which froze solid.

"My arm!" Infearno yelled.

With all the heat around, his arm quickly shattered from his body. Infearno screamed as Zane looked at him. He may have lost his arm, but Infearno will still cause trouble to everyone around him. Zane didn't want anyone close to him to get hurt if he arrested Infearno. Not the Ninja, Nya, Cyrus or…Gwen.

Zane then fired to beams of Ice at the floor, freezing Infearno's feet and the floor behind him. When the floor froze, small ice stalagmites grew from it. Zane then ran up and kicked Infearno in the chest, breaking him from his feet. Infearno fell on the stalagmites, but his suit broke his fall.

Knowing it did not pierce him at all, Zane then jumped on Infearno, pushing him down even more. However, his suit was still keeping him alive.

Infearno chuckled slightly and Zane rolled his eyes.

Zane then bent down and jumped off Infearno's body, finally pushing him through the stalagmites and killing him.

Zane punched his hand through the floor and created a blizzard that moved throughout the entire museum, putting out the fire. Although most artifacts were destroyed, Zane was able to save the building from collapsing.

Zane looked down at Infearno's suit. He then created his Ice claws again and tore part of the chest piece off. Zane turned flipped it over and saw the name of the suit's maker.

"Hydron Industries. " Zane read aloud.

Jay held on Scolder's fangs as he tried to bite down on him. Jay would push up, but Scolder proved to be stronger. Scolder forced himself down and, instead of his neck, bit down on Jay's shoulder. Jay yelled in pain and kicked Scolder's knee. As Scolder hissed this time, Jay pushed him towards the window.

Jay grabbed his shoulder and held the bite mark down. He pulled his hand away go reveal blood. Scolder laughed at him and Jay frowned. Scolder ran at Jay with full speed. Jay then jumped up and grabbed the pipe line along the ceiling. With all his strength, Jay ripped the pipe down and pointed it at Scolder, who didn't slow down in time. Scolder ran right into in the pipe as it went through his chest. Scolder hissed one more time and Jay yelled as he ran towards the window.

Once at the window, Jay threw Scolder outside and watched him as he fell on the alley street below. The pipe was still in him when he landed, but Scolder was still alive. Seeing that Scolder was trying to take it out, Jay then called down a bolt of lightning from the sky that struck the pipe and electrocuted the mutant, killing him instantly.

Jay jumped down from the window and walked up to the body. He reached in one of his pockets and pulled out small vials. These vials contain the serum to turn him into the scorpion. On them, was the name who they belonged to.

"Scorm Corp." Jay said as he crushed the vials.

Cole grabbed Karloff's neck and pulled him away from his suit. Cole then lifted him into the air. With his left hand, Cole created an earth covered fist with spikes coming from the knuckles. He pulled back, but was stopped by someone.

"COLE!" Dareth yelled.

Cole turned his head and saw Dareth and a few soldiers run up to him. They pointed their guns at him.

"Drop him and him over to us!" Dareth ordered.

"You're just going to send him back to prison. He'll have someone else break him out and give him more tech to kill another mayor. But if I kill him right now, that won't happen!" Cole explained.

"I don't care! Release him now or we will shoot you." Dareth said.

Cole didn't listen.

"If you want to be a real hero to these people, then prove it! You don't have to kill to be a hero, Cole, trust me. They will be safe if you hand him over to us." Dareth said.

Cole looked at the stores on his sides and saw everyone cowering looking outside at him. Cole then looked back at Karloff.

"Fine." Cole whispered.

His Earth fist crumbled to dust and he dropped Karloff. Two soldiers ran up and grabbed him. Cole then walked past them and up to the suit. The mayor then returned and walked up to Dareth, who was near Karloff.

"Thank you." The mayor thanked.

"Don't mention it." Dareth said.

Cole rolled his eyes as he bent down to the suit. Cole rolled the chest piece off and turned it around. Like before, Cole saw the owner of the suit.

"Gene Co." Cole said angrily.

Cole heard screaming and turned around to see Karloff kill the soldiers and grab the mayor with a knife at his neck. Dareth backed up and held his gun up.

"Drop him!" Dareth yelled.

"Never! Karloff will not surrender!" Karloff yelled.

"Come on, Karloff, I'm trying to help." Dareth whispered.

"What?" Karloff asked.

Dareth then heard someone step onnthe ground hard and cracks breaking

"Too late." Dareth sighed.

Before Karloff could even breathe next, a stone stalagmite grew from the ground and pierced Karloff's stomach. He yelled in pain and let go of the mayor. Dareth grabbed the mayor and pulled him away. Cole then walked up to Karloff.

"You want to know why I kill my enemies, Darth!?" Cole asked as his fist began to get covered with rocks.

Before Dareth could answer, Cole had clapped his hands together with Karloff's head in between them, crushing it. Karloff's head exploded, leaving behind a bloody mess.

"It's to protect them! I don't give a fuck if they think I'm a hero of not. I'm a Ninja and I will kill my enemies if they harm those who can't fight for themselves!" Cole yelled.

Cole put his hands down and then walked away from them. He looked to his left and right to see the people inside hide away in fear. Cole then saw Brad and saw him do the exact same thing. Cole sighed and walked home by himself as the sun set.

 **You're damn right I used characters from other Lego themes! Can you guess where each one belongs to? I freaking loved this chapter and can't wait for the next one, but I want to know what you all thought.**

 **Review!**


End file.
